


Sleeping is for Losers

by IdShipIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Ooo, aka SMUT TIME, i dont even know anymore, omg, sleepover funtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdShipIt/pseuds/IdShipIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[High School AU] After finally getting used to his new school, Eren goes to an overnight party at Hanji's house. There, he and his new boyfriend Levi do something quite different than sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story on here. Not my first rodeo with fanfics, though it has been a few years. This is just something I just thought of when I was browsing through tumblr and looking at the ereri pics under the ereri tag. 
> 
> Anyways, it may or may not suck. Who knows?

"So, Eren. There's a party at my place tonight, you wanna come?" Hanji asked the boy with enthusiasm. She placed her hands on his shoulders, eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Uh, sure." Eren was just getting used to his new high school. It took him nearly a week to not get lost, and almost a month to manage to talk to someone. That someone happened to be Levi, his current boyfriend.

When Eren met Levi, he was instantly attracted to him. The sophmore made no effort to hide his sexuality; he'd accepted the fact he was gay years ago. But he didn't know if Levi was. With that creamy white skin, dark eyes that sexily stared into your soul, anyone--guy or girl--would fall for him. Levi had a small, lithe body that surprisingly held more muscle than one would think at first glance. It was no wonder Eren had fallen for him; the smaller boy was just his type. It took many, many, _many_ small hints, a trip to a burger shop, and three ice cream bars (it's a long story) for Eren to even _think_ about confessing to the older student. But it was one of the best decisions of his short life.

Levi was standing right next to Eren, protective of his younger boyfriend. Even though he was used to the glasses-wearing science freak's antics, he still didn't like anyone placing a hand one his Eren. He just recently found the one and only person who could enter the thick walls he had built up over his heart, and he wasn't about to let him go.

Hanji noticed the tense look on Levi's face. "Of course, Levi has to come. Can't for get about this little guy!" She grinned and smacked the shorter's back lightly, in fear of angering him more.

Eren grinned sheepishly. "We'll be there," he announced for the both of them.

"Good, good~" Hanji replied. She gave them both a thumbs up and made her way to the other unsuspecting victims she was about to bother and invite.

Levi glared at his taller boyfriend. He would much rather spend the evening cuddling with him while watching RomComs and/or horror movies while eating Chinese food or pizza or some other fattening junk food. And he couldn't forget about Eren drifting off and falling asleep in his arms, while Levi gently stroked his soft hair...

Eren shrugged. "We can't spend every weekend just the two of us."

"What part of 'I'm antisocial and I prefer for it to stay that way' do you not understand, brat?" Levi growled, then sighed. He walked to his last period class to somewhat mentally prepare himself for that night.

* * *

Turns out Hanji hadn't really invited many people. That, or many of them denied her invitation. Most like the latter. Not many people enjoy having a possibly ADHD science-obsessed girl ask them to a party. Especially since said science-obsessed freak wasn't in the slightest "popular" enough for those at the high school to even think about go to a party hosted by her.

The small crowd in Hanji's place included only the ones who could stand her crazy antics; Erwin, Levi, Eren, Mike, Mikasa, Armin, and Petra. Since Hanji's parties were known to get a little crazy, especially towards the end, everyone would be spending the night, unless something happens.

All sorts of junk food was offered; pizza, tacos, Chinese food, chips, sodas, _candy_ (Eren's sweet-tooth mouth was just drooling at the thought of all the candy available to him to stuff in his mouth), even ice cream. Those who had never been to one of Hanji's crazy parties--Armin, Mikasa, and Eren--were amazed at the amount of food, and were plotting what foods they would attack first.

Hanji's whole house was practically a teenage hangout. Her parents were rich scientists that were almost always out of the house; the perfect settings for parties. There was a movie theatre (complete with popcorn and soda machines), a game room (where every gaming counsel imaginable with a multitude of games was present), there was even a separate dance room. It was crazy how awesome Hanji's house was, but no one every really came over.

Once everyone was there, there was a short tour for the newbies, then everyone went off on their own directions. Erwin and Hanji made their way the the movie theatre. Mikasa, Armin, and Mike attacked the food bar. Petra decided on following Erwin and Hanji to the movie theatre, after much internal debate. Eren was debating between food and the movie theatre, and Levi wasn't about to let him decide on his own. He picked up the younger bridal style--much to Eren's dismay ("Not _here,_ Levi!")--and carried him to the game room.

Levi placed Eren in front of a game counsel and put in a random game. "Loser has to feed the other?"

Eren wasn't about to let this chance go by. "You're on. Hope you enjoy feeding me, 'cause I enjoy eating food." The younger mentally facepalmed at how lame that sounded.

"Food's not going to be the only thing in your mouth tonight," Levi whipsered seductively in Eren's ear. His warm breath tickled the taller's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Eren blushed a crimson red at his boyfriend's husky voice whispering sexual things to him. Levi smirked, then the game began.

Since Levi didn't at the game disc when his put it in, he was surprised to find that, of all the things he could have chosen, had put in _Feeding Frenzy 2._ Why Hanji even had that game was beyond him, but nevertheless, he played it for winning. Unfortunately for Eren, Levi was _very_ competitive; he never loss, even if it meant he had to cheat.

The two intently stared at the TV, turning the knobs on their controllers. Both of them were playing with the intent to win. No way would either of them live with the embarassment of having to feed the other. The couple were playing by points, one level. Eren watched as he controlled the fish to eat all the small fish, growning in size after a certain amount. The boy smirked to himself, thn looked to compare his standings with Levi, who was three-quarters of the way to the next fish size. Panicked, Eren began swimming aimlessly. Unfortunately, that ended with him being eaten by a shark.

Things just got crrazy after that.

Eren tried his best to distract Levi. He inched his way towards the TV, on all fours with his butt in Levi's vision. Everytime he ate a fish, he thrusted it up ever so slightly. It was subtle, but enough to slow his boyfriend's movements considerably. The game ended after Eren ate one final fish.

The couple took a look at the score. They were both tied.

Levi sighed. "Another go?"

"Oh, hell no. We made a deal, one game only. I'm starving," Eren whined. _"_ Can't we just, like, feed each other or something?"

The older shrugged. "I guess. But 'I enjoy eating food'," Levi quoted. Eren gave him a blushing glare.

The two made their way to the food table. It was messy, with taco meat, cheese, chips, lo mein, and spilled soda everywhere. Eren grabbed onto his boyfriend's arm; he knew just how pretentious he could get about cleaning, and didn't want to have one of those episode here. Like a good boyfriend, Eren led the older to the couch where Armin was eating on, then went to get two filled plates of food.

The Eren sat down next to the older and placed the plates in front of him. The two both picked up extra gooey cheesy pieces of pizza, then gently pushed it towards their mouths. Levi took a small cautious bite while Eren shoved nearly half the pizza in his mouth.

"Slow down, brat. Don't want you choking," Levi said. He noticed the grease on the corners of his mouth and took a napkin Eren had remembered to get and wiped his mouth down. "So messy," he muttered.

Poor Armin, he awkwardly ate his tacos in silence while watching the couple exchange food, kisses, and sweet words. It was a harsh reminder that he was forever alone in his lonely life. He quickly ate his food, then made his way to the game room.

* * *

Everyone gradually migrated from one place to the other during the night. It wasn't until about one in the morning when Hanji called them to get ready for an intense game of 'Would you rather?'

"Eren," Hanji started, "would you rather have penises for nipples, or have to wear a tight thong made of poison ivy."

"Oh, ah, um," Eren swallowed. When he heard 'intense game' this wasn't exactly what he imagined. "The first one?"

"Two extra ways to jack off, right?" Erwin said. Everyone chuckled. "Your turn, Eren."

"Uh, Mikasa, would you rather fuck Channing Tatum trapped in an old man's body, or fuck an old man trapped in Channing Tatum's body?"

Everyone was quiet, awaiting Mikasa's reply. It was good one.

"Fuck the old man in Channing Tatum's body," Mikasa announced.

"But why?" Mike questioned.

"Channing Tatum," she replied. "Need I say more?"

"Yes," Armin interrupted, "he's too old. Why him?"

Mikasa sighed.

The game continued until around three in the morning, when Eren, Levi, and Hanji were the only ones awake. Hanji finally decided to hit the hay after she had to make a tough decision; go swimming in semen, or showering in period blood (she chose the semen).

That only left Levi, Eren, and the last 2L of Mountain Dew left Eren had retrieved an hour ago, just in case it needed protecting. The couple took turns taking big swigs of the holy caffeinated nectar, until it was gone. Eren was incredibly hyper, shaking from the sugar overload. It was about an hour later when everyone's snores filled the room.

Levi grinned at Eren. He grabbed the younger's face gently, the kissed him softly. It was a sweet kiss at first, but the added mixture of tongues heated it up rather quick. Eren let out a soft moan, feeling the temperature in his body steadily rising. Levi grabbed Eren's hips and pulled the younger into his lap. Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and shoved his face into the kiss. Oh, how long it was since they last kissed like this. And it showed for the both of them. Blood rushed quickly to their nether regions, consequently creating two incredibly needy hard ons for the both of them.

The two paused, only for air. They both looked at each other, panting and gasping for air. Spit ran down the corners of their mouths. Levi took the opportunity and licked Eren's spit trail and brought his tongue back in Eren's mouth for another tongue war. He pounced on Eren, the younger falling on his back. Levi was between his legs, rubbing their erections together for the oh so sweet friction the two desperately needed. This round, Eren wasn't holding back his moans, and let them all out.

The older broke the kiss and placed a single finger on his boyfriend's lips. "Shhh," he whispered huskily. He looked over towards Petra and and Erwin, who had shifted suddenly in their sleep. "We have to be quiet."

Eren protested, "But, Levi--"

"Shh!"

Hanji turned in her sleep, then muttered something about a science project.

Eren needily trusted his hips up to meet Levi's. He moved a hand to cup his older boyfriend's cheek then kissed him softly, yet needy. "Please," he begged. Tears had welled up in the corners of his eyes, begging to fall. Eren spread his legs more, in an invitation. An invitation Levi had no desire to decline. He attacked the younger's neck; licking, sucking, biting, marking his territory with deep hickeys. The shorter lifted Eren's shirt over his head and rubbed his nipples. Eren gave a slight whine at the pleasure. Levi replaced one hand with his tongue, with said hand trailing over Eren's slight formed muscles, going lower and lower so teasingly.

Eren wasn't going to stand for being the only one receiving pleasure. He somehow managed to raise a hand (the one he _wasn't_ biting to keep from moaning) and cup the tent in Levi's pants. Levi growled at the sensation, thelifted his head. He literally ripped Eren's sweatpants off of him, leaving the boy just in his boxers. The shorter took off his own shirt, then shifted his pants and underwear down. He grabbed his younger boyfriend's boxers, and slowly, _slowly_ inched them off to reveal the taller's very hard dick. He pressed his long cold fingers on the tip, rubbing. Cold fingers crawled lower and grabbed ahold of it, stroking gently. Levi brought his mouth back up to Eren's neck, kissing his collar bone sweetly while rubbing their exposed erections together.

"Ah, L-Levi!" Eren whined.

Levi shoved three fingers in Eren's mouth. The younger knew the drill; his licked and sucked on those still-cold fingers, coating them with his saliva until Levi was satisfied. He brought them out, and stuck one gently into his younger lover's tight hole. This wasn't their first time doing it, but it was still a while since they had last done the dirty. Eren raised to hand to his mouth to muffle his moans. Levi knew _exactly_ where his prostate was, and could hit it with only one try. Another finger, and then another was added, until Eren was loose enough for something much bigger.

Levi started out slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger. He gently pushed it, trying to ignore the painful muffled screams from Eren. It really pained the older to hear his lover like that, but he knew it would be replaced by pleasure soon. Levi slid himself all the way in the younger, then let him adjust to the size. After a few experimental thrusts, Levi knew he could start.

The first thrust was painful for Eren. The second, not as bad. But the third, Levi found his prostate, allowing Eren to see white from the pleasure. The taller bit on his hand to keep from screaming out in pure ecstasy. Levi brought the younger's bloodied hand to his face, instanly calming Eren.

The main game for the two was to keep quiet and not wake anyone up (which was very very very hard). Some time later--neither could tell--Levi emptied himself into Eren. The younger had came nearly three times during the whole time. To be honest, Levi was rather impressed with how butterfly touches from himself could immediately give his lover a raging boner.

The two cleaned up themselves. Since Levi ripped the only pair of pants Eren had brought, the older gave him an extra pair; however, they were too short, only reaching the start of Eren's achilles tendon. Eren was exhausted from the two doing the do. He curled up next to Levi under the same, warm and fuzzy green blanket. Levi, smiling, placed his arm around Eren's hip and pulled him closer. He nuzzled the younger's head, enjoying the smell of his lover after sex.

* * *

It wasn't until that everyone went home that Eren and Levi finally awoke. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Hanji greeted them in the kitchen as the two trudged in with messy bed heads and crusty tired eyes. 

"Morning," the glasses-wearing girl said. She handed each of them a mug of warm tea, Eren's filled with sugar and Levi's plain. "I hope you two had... _fun_ last night." She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Eren and Levi looked at each other. 

_Oh, shit..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out better than expected. I literally had absolutely no plans for this fanfic, just going with the flow of whatever my mind decided to spew out.  
> Hope you liked it! I may do a prequel or something, like how Eren and Levi met, or whatever.


End file.
